<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】情人节快乐 by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429352">【寡红】情人节快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*MCU，A4后<br/>*ABO预警，寡A红O<br/>*无剧情，纯野🚗，祝大家情人节快乐💋</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寡红】情人节快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*MCU，A4后<br/>*ABO预警，寡A红O<br/>*无剧情，纯野🚗，祝大家情人节快乐💋</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda不是一个擅长等待的人，尤其是在这种时候——情人节眼看就要接近尾声，然而那个答应要陪伴她的人却爽约了。</p><p>    放在以前的话女巫也许会生气，但鉴于自己因为那个丑陋外星人的原因放了Natasha五年的鸽子，再多的埋怨也都被咽回了肚子里。</p><p>    索科维亚风格的蜡烛在精致的铜质烛台中已经烧得没了形状，Wanda叹了口气，不厌其烦地丢出几个红色的能量波将它们一一复原后便从离开了餐桌。</p><p>    细长的鞋跟敲击着大理石地板，Wanda扶着玻璃栏杆走上台阶，绕过泛着幽光的钢琴，在落地窗前停下了脚步，她呆呆地望着窗外，想象着属于特工的那辆黑色轿车从街角转进来的样子。</p><p>    握在手中的手机突然抖动起来，屏幕上闪烁着的黑色蜘蛛头像跟着闪烁了一下。</p><p>    ——猜猜我会从哪里出现？</p><p>    ——难道是在浴室里？</p><p>    消息刚刚发送出去，腰上便多出了一双手臂，Wanda愣了一下，随即放松身体向后靠进那个温暖的怀抱，手也搭上了对方的手背。</p><p>    “我回来了～”Natasha略微干涩的唇瓣蹭过Wanda耳朵，低沉性感的嗓音带着热气熨烫着她的软骨“希望还不算太迟…”</p><p>    “嗯哼…”听出特工言语间的歉意，Wanda在她怀里转过身，两只手臂伸展后搭在她的肩膀，歪着头轻柔地安抚着对方“只要你能回来，多晚都不算迟。”</p><p>    “我看到你准备的晚餐了～”Natasha收紧手臂，让她的小腹贴上自己，祖母绿的虹膜在白炽灯的照射下清澈透亮得像是一面湖水。</p><p>    “是啊，只是我不太会做饭…所以都是…”看着桌面上的丰盛晚餐，Wanda突然有些不好意思地红了脸，然而那人的手却突然从腰间滑落，隔着裙子捏在她的臀瓣上，随后上前几步“我是说你啊。”</p><p>    失去平衡的女巫下意识抓紧了她肩头的衣服，身体不受控制地向后坐到了钢琴上。</p><p>    “痛！”尾椎和钢琴盖狠狠地接触后Wanda整个人差点弹了起来，她不满地抬起头瞪着Natasha，却立刻被对方热切的吻夺走了话语权。</p><p>    又急又猛烈的吻伴随着Alpha充满侵略感的信息素在一瞬间便卷走了Wanda的理智，她能做的只有瘫软在特工与钢琴之间狭小的空隙中微张着嘴却喘不过气来。</p><p>    Natasha灵活的舌尖纠缠着她，身体被入侵的快感让Wanda不受控制地颤抖起来，两只手像是抓住救命稻草一般紧紧攥着特工背后的衣服，两条腿也不由得夹在了Natasha的腰上。</p><p>    “唔…”Wanda低吟着想要从这个吻中脱离出来，她甚至能感觉到一股股热流正从她酥麻的小腹向下涌去，兴奋起来的乳尖在布料的压迫下胀得发疼，然而这一切都是因为Natasha的吻。</p><p>    隐约有些不甘心的女巫眯起眼睛，强撑着酸软的身体推开了压在自己身上的人，把她一把按在了琴凳上，然后缓缓跪坐在了她的腿间，略显冰凉的手指滑过她小腹的肌理，轻轻拽开了腰带“好好享受～”</p><p>    看着特工眼中闪过的惊喜，Wanda努力地压下迟来的羞耻感，把视线凝聚到面前的鼓包上。她隔着内裤在对方缓缓觉醒的腺体上亲吻，温热的舌尖在上面来回滑动，薄薄的布料很快便被她口中的涎液浸透了。</p><p>    Natasha变得逐渐粗重的喘息声和紧贴在唇边的脉动让Wanda不由得更加兴奋，掐在对方大腿上的手也不由得加重了几分力道。</p><p>    余光看到一抹熟悉的粉从内裤的边缘探出头来，女巫轻笑着抬起头，对上特工湿润的绿眼睛“这么舒服吗？”</p><p>    “是啊…我已经迫不及待想操你了…”看着自己被释放出来的腺体险些弹到Wanda的脸上，Natasha带着低喘的嗓音不由得搀上一丝笑意“不过我的宝贝喜欢慢点来的话，我也没有意见…哦…”</p><p>    腺体的顶端突然被对方湿热的口腔包裹，那根要命的小舌头还在小口上扫动了两下，Natasha喘息着弯下腰，手掌在Wanda的脸侧轻抚“坏女巫…唔…”</p><p>    Wanda闭着眼睛吞吐着她的腺体，湿润的嘴唇在端头来回滑动，接着整个含住吮吸，任由那炙热的顶端硬硬地硌在自己的口腔上方，灵活的舌尖扫过腺体上凸起的脉络，手也在根部来回撸动起来。</p><p>    “不…Wanda…别…别那么深…”意识到到女巫的意图，Natasha连忙捧住她的脑袋“会伤到…啊…”</p><p>    被她打断的Wanda不满地用力吸吮起来，泽泽的水声伴随着她偶尔从喉咙中挤出来的撩人呻吟声不停地从嘴角溢出，胀大的腺体不停地发散出Alpha的信息素味道，让Wanda的小腹也跟着抽搐起来，她甚至能感觉到自己腿心的花瓣正在不受控制地吐露花液。</p><p>    “呜…”莫名的快感让Wanda忍不住抽噎起来，她颤抖着吸紧了Natasha，生理泪水也忍不住冲出了通红的眼眶。</p><p>    “Wanda…啊…”听觉与视觉的冲击让Natasha忍不住挺起了腰身，捧在Wanda脸侧的手也控制不住地按着她撞向了自己。</p><p>    一股热液猛然在喉咙中爆发，Wanda闷哼一声，向后瘫坐在了地上，她被呛得剧烈咳嗽着，脸上身上都被溅到了Natasha的液体，口腔里残留的腺液则顺着她的嘴角滑落下来。</p><p>    “Wanda…抱歉…哈啊…”大脑短暂的空白之后，迟来的后悔才蔓延上来，Natasha粗喘着想要拉起Wanda，却发现那人正双目紧闭地缩在地上，两条腿紧紧夹在一起，整个人还在瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>    “难道…”</p><p>    特工弯下腰把Wanda抱进怀里，那人睁开湿漉漉的眼睛瞪了她一眼，接着把脸埋进她的颈窝“闭嘴…”</p><p>*</p><p>    “嗯…啊…Nat…不行了…唔…”Wanda半跪在床边，上半身几乎要嵌进床垫里，凌乱的的长发被粘在汗湿的后背上，被迫翘起的臀瓣上满是红色的痕迹。</p><p>    “小骗子…”Natasha弯下腰，将自己深深埋进Wanda的体内，在听到她抽气的声音后勾起嘴角“刚刚只是给我口就兴奋成那样，这才几次就不行了？”</p><p>    “肚子好胀…呜…休息一下好吗…”Wanda艰难地活动了一下腰，一股热液立刻从二人连接的地方溢了出来。</p><p>    “ummm…”考虑到自己刚刚确实射了不少，Natasha只好稍微退开身子把自己拔了出来。腺体的顶端蹭过红肿的穴口，刺激得Wanda忍不住颤抖着收紧了腹部，她低吟一声，嗔怪似地回头瞪了特工一眼便向前爬去，接着一头栽进了枕头里。</p><p>    肿胀的花瓣向两边分开，粘稠的乳白色热液随着花穴的开合而被挤压出来。看着这淫糜的场面，Natasha只觉得腿间的腺体再次抬起头来。</p><p>    “Natasha…”感觉到那人拉开了自己的臀肉，Wanda轻声哼哼着回过头，越过肩膀看了过去。</p><p>    特工此刻正冲着她敏感的花穴低下头去，舌尖极尽温柔地舔吮着她红肿的花核，鼻尖还时不时扫过她的花瓣。</p><p>    女巫闭上嘴享受着对方温柔的爱抚，酸痛的大腿肌肉随着她的动作而逐渐绷紧。被蹂躏得东倒西歪的花核不堪其扰地充血挺立，被操得微微张开的穴口也跟着痉挛起来，一股股花液不受控制地流到腿根，打湿了床单，然而对方却还不满足似地将手指塞了进去。</p><p>    “哈啊…等下…”体内被磨到肿起来的敏感点被轻易地按住，Wanda紧张地收缩了一下身子，反手按住Natasha的手腕，可怜巴巴地摇了摇头“很胀…别碰那里…”</p><p>    “嗷…我的Wanda…”Natasha亲吻了一下她的大腿，从她体内退了出来，接着趴到她的背后，温柔地亲吻着她颈后的腺体“你刚刚不是让我好好享受吗？怎么自己先累了？”</p><p>    “嘶…”被叼住腺体的Wanda瞬间失了力气，难以言喻的热度再次蔓延上来。而身后的那个可恶的Alpha还不停地啃咬着她的敏感，炙热的坚硬在她的股沟缓缓滑动，接着向下探入。</p><p>    甚至Wanda自己都能感觉到对方进来得有多么顺畅，饥渴的花穴几乎是一碰到腺体就立刻把它吃了进去，湿软的甬道也在一瞬间包裹上去，然而Natasha这时却又开始慢慢来了。</p><p>    “Na…ahhh…”口中的不满被对方又深又重的缓慢抽送撞得粉碎，坚硬的顶端与生殖腔的腔口碰撞着，只是几次抽递，腔口便变得柔软起来，每次都心甘情愿地让对方进入得更深，在对方离开时还依依不舍地套弄一下。</p><p>    身体被转了过来，Wanda几乎是立刻夹住了Natasha的腰，双手环抱着她的脖子哭得一塌糊涂。</p><p>    “要再快一点吗？”看着Wanda几乎要失去理智的样子，Natasha托着她的后背，带着她坐进自己的怀里。</p><p>    “uhh…”Wanda无助地点头，嘴角还带着来不及吞咽下去的涎液，她涨红着脸，满是泪水的眼睛望着Natasha的脸，像是委屈极了“快…快一点…操我…”</p><p>    “你真的是个淫荡的小女巫…”Natasha低头含住她红肿的乳尖，深埋在她体内的炙热也猛地加快了速度。</p><p>    “Nat…啊…”理智随着Natasha的冲撞而变得支离破碎，Wanda尖叫着夹紧了腺体，被折腾到酸痛不堪的腰肢跟着猛烈地迎合起来。</p><p>    “看着我…Wanda…”感觉到腺体所处的甬道突然开始痉挛，Natasha松开了Wanda肿胀不堪的乳尖，转而把人压到了床上。</p><p>    “唔…快…快点…Natasha…”即将释放的热潮被突然打断，Wanda委屈得几乎要哭出来，她睁开泪蒙蒙的双眼央求似地看着特工，双手无助地搭在她的肩头，花穴下意识地夹紧“求求你…Nat…不要停…”</p><p>    “Wanda…Wanda…”Natasha直起腰跪坐起来，抓着Wanda的腿窝开始了最后的冲刺。</p><p>    特工微微上翘的腺体一次次碾过女巫甬道上方的皱褶，接着直直地撞进腔口，粉嫩的穴肉随着Natasha的动作被带进带出，半透明的花液混合着腺液滑落出来，随着肉体的拍打声黏连在二人中间。</p><p>    Wanda被狠狠地钳制在床上，全身无力地痉挛着，在对方无尽的索取中沉沦，直到整个身体被抛上了高空，缺氧和濒死的快感充斥了她的大脑，接着腹部便突然传来一阵酸胀，一股炙热突破了她的腔口，狠狠地灌满了她的身体。</p><p>    理智的弦彻底崩断了。</p><p>    当Wanda回过神时，才发现自己正瑟缩在Natasha的怀里哭得喘不过气来。牢牢卡在她体内的腺体的结早已消了下去，只剩那根滚烫被她夹在大腿间紧贴着花瓣抖动着。</p><p>    “做的有点过了呢…”Natasha安抚着她，手在她汗湿的后背轻轻摩挲着。</p><p>    “唔…我很喜欢…”Wanda低下头埋进特工的怀里，脑袋在她的颈窝轻轻蹭着“可是情人节已经过去了…”</p><p>    “没事，你已经欠了我五年的情人节了，未来慢慢补就好了…”</p><p>    “可是这次是你迟到了。”</p><p>    “…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>